


we’ll swallow chunks of broken glass together

by petitlionhomme



Series: salvia plath [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Ash and Eiji live a purposeless life where the only thing keeping them afloat is each other.





	we’ll swallow chunks of broken glass together

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags and also mind that this is a vent work // not proofread

In the seas of sickness, Ash had Eiji. When the bruises blossomed around his skin and left him with dirty hair and aching guts, he would sneak out of his house after dark and sneak into Eiji’s.

 

Eiji was as gross as he was, his sheets were often covered in cum stains and cigarette ash. Blood stains and shed hair. His room smelled like sex and vanilla, and tears and vintage soda.

 

“You’re back, pretty boy.” Eiji was stark naked when he climbed in through the window, blood dripping down the open wounds on his legs, smeared where the cum running down his thighs had turned it pink. “I didn’t expect you so quickly.. I was just cleaning up.” He gestured to the mess and the bloody razor on the desk. There was an ashtray with a blunt in it, the musky smell of weed finally reaching Ash as he realized that Eiji must’ve been smoking before he had finally arrived. “Oh.. I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” He asked, tilting his head to the side with a small frown. Eiji shook his head and nodded to the razor.

 

“You can use it, if you want.” He and Ash were no strangers to swapping blood, saliva and other bodily fluids, so it wasn’t odd that Eiji would offer it. Ash shook his head walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

 

The cum on the sheets hadn’t dried yet.

 

Eiji sat down, cleaning himself with a damp towel that he’d gotten from who knows where and wiped the blood and such away. “What’s up, pretty boy?” Ash shrugged and leaned against the wall the bed was pushed up to. “Papa invited some men over. They kept touching me.” He whispered and sniffed, but he didn’t cry. Eiji made a noise in the back of his throat at the mention of Ash’s foster father, his disgust more than visible on his face.

 

“When is that old man gonna croak? Listen, baby, stay the night with me.” He crawled over and hissed when he reopened some of the wounds but kept going until he reached Ash and laid his head on his shoulder. “My mom doesn’t care what I do, pole vaulting season is over and your old man won’t go looking for you. Stay for more than tonight, stay for months. It’s our senior year, you’ve got a full ride to that college up in Ohio. Cut your ties. We’ll go to Ohio together and fuck and smoke and go to class.”

 

Ash laughed softly and turned his head, kissing Eiji on his mouth and gesturing to his thighs. “Let me clean you up.”

 

—

 

“Can I borrow your razor, babe?” Ash asked, throwing his book bag into a corner. Eiji squinted at him but nodded to the box where all his razors and drugs were. “I’ll spot you, hold on.” He finished whatever he was writing and grabbed the box before crawling over to Ash and opening it. “Take your pick. None of them are rusted.” He told him with a smirk as Ash grabbed one, kicked his jeans off and plopped down in Eiji’s lap. He laid the blade, sharp side down, against his skin and dragged it across. His skin split, and with how hard he was pressing and how deep it went, there was already blood.

 

His thighs were covered in scars, new and old, healing and ones that had gotten infected. He breathed out a sigh of relief, the tremor in his hands dissipating as Eiji watched him.

 

The scars were ugly and unattractive, Ash would hate seeing them all when he took a shower later but for now, it was a relief, it’s how it felt when he took acid for the first time, or when he sucked Eiji’s dick and made him cum.

 

It was addicting, he craved more and more, but he stopped when Eiji covered his hand with his own. “Time to stop, Ash.”

 

Ash allowed Eiji to take the blade away to clean and kiss the side of his neck. “What do you want now?”

 

“You.”

 

—

 

Ash thought he looked like pretty when Eiji would fuck him when his legs were still open and bleeding, when he would make Eiji grip his thighs over the cuts and bruised the skin.

 

Eiji seemed to think so too, with how loud he’d moan and gasp from it.

 

Now though, they were laying together with their fingers twined and their lips inches apart as they whispered secrets.

 

“My father tried to get in bed with me when I was six.”

 

“Papa likes to make me walk around the house naked.”

 

“My mother is jealous that dad wanted to fuck me and not her.”

 

Ash paused at that and frowned. “He was going to rape you.” Eiji just shrugged and buried his face in Ash’s chest. “He would have.. If mom didn’t catch him. And now, I hope he gets his plug pulled.”

 

Ash did too.

 

—

“Suicide?”

 

“Only if I don’t graduate, Ash. I’m not smart like you but, if I don’t.. I’ll slit my wrists, and I want you live a nice long life. Shack up with someone who will treasure you..” His hand ghosted over Ash’s thighs. “Who wont let you do these things to yourself.”

 

As if, Ash couldn’t live without Eiji, even if he tried.


End file.
